


Don't Tell Anyone I Did That

by natasharomanoffaesthetic



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Ares3some, F/M, Fluff, I mean they're still on the Hermes, M/M, Multi, OT3, Trash Ship, but cute, but it's after they save Mark, post Mars, slight angst, this is a load of barnacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffaesthetic/pseuds/natasharomanoffaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of the Ares3some</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone I Did That

It was Mark's first night back in the Hermes. After all his time of solitude on Mars, the Ares 3 crew went back to save him. Honestly, Mark was happy it was them and not Ares 4. When Dr. Chris Beck pulled him into the airlock, he was bombarded in hugs and a very sweet, secret kiss on his helmet from Johanssen. The crew spent the next couple hours smothering Mark (which he enjoyed way too much), and traded stories from their time apart. For the first time in a couple months Mark ate until he was full. Of course, his body wasn't used to that much food, and he threw it all up. That was when commander Lewis suggested that Mark get looked over by the doctor. 

Everyone went back to their usual duties while Mark and Beck went to Johanssen's cabin for the check-up. When Mark took off his shirt you could see just how much wight he'd lost. 

"Looks like you went on a little diet, eh, Mark?" Said Beck. 

"Yeah. Those Martian spuds will do wonders for 'ya. Gonna sell them on Earth. Make millions," they bother laughed. Mark was ecstatic. There he was, joking with one of his closest friends. He really thought he was going to die on Mars; it was a miracle he was on the Hermes. That's all he could think about throughout the examination. 

"Well, other than the extreme malnutrition and a couple vitamin deficiencies. . . Lookin' good handsome," finished Beck in reference to what Mark said when he first saw him. 

Mark laughed for longer than what the joke deserved. Then again, he did that with all of Beck's jokes. He could quite put his finger on it, but Mark knew since he first met him, that there was something special about the kid. Before they got to Mars, Beck and Mark were practically inseparable. Even if Mark did most of the talking, the two had a special bond. 

Mark kept laughing until he started to cry at the whole situation; he was still in shock and overwhelmed at all this sensory overload. 

Unsure of what to do, Beck took him into his arms and let him crying his shoulder. Mark could feel Beck's heart beat race through his shirt. Beck pressed his mouth on top of Mark's head and muttered reassurances like "it's okay," and "you're safe now." And he felt safe. Wrapped in Beck's arms, he felt safe for the first time in so long. After a while, Mark pulled away and just stared into Beck's eyes, and Beck let him. After all, this was the first one-on-one contact since they stranded him. 

In all his time on Mars, Mark had a lot of time to figure himself out. He knew that he liked Beck. A lot. But it wasn't until they were separated that he truly realized how much. 

They stared at each other until they started to laugh again, still in a half-embrace. Then Mark said, "fuck it," and grabbed Beck's face and kissed him. It ended almost as soon as it started, yet Beck found that he missed the feel of Mark's lips on his as soon as they parted. 

"Don't tell anyone I did that," said Mark, to which Beck gave a curt nod. Mark put his shirt back on, and they left the cabin with bright red faces. 

****

Mark was back in the kitchen, eating again, this time a smaller portion that he could keep down (doctor's orders). Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. 

"I'm glad you're not dead, Mark," a sweet voice said behind him. 

"Me too, Johanssen," he replied as she gave him a quick peck on his forehead. She sat down next to him. "You have a great taste in books, Beth. Hercule Poirot is like my spirit animal." 

"I know right! Agatha Christie is a genius, the way she -" she stopped."you're kidding with me aren't you?" 

"Yes!" Mark chuckled. "You're such a nerd." She gave one of those fake, sarcastic laughs. "But that's okay because you're a hot nerd." 

Mark always made fun of Beth, but he truly loved her for all her quirks. He missed her at just the same severity that he missed Beck, but they were always more open about their flirting. He knew that Beck liked Beth, and Mark all but gave them his blessing when he told Beck to tell Beth about his feelings, yet Mark was still jealous. In a weird way he was in love with both of them, equally. 

"Says the nerd who called himself a space pirate," she joked. "I came down here for a reason, you know." 

"What?" Mark said in mock-sadness. "You didn't come here to fawn over my dashing good looks?"

"Whenever you're ready, Lewis wants you in the bridge," said Beth ignoring his comment. She hesitated just as she was about to leave the room, cam back and gave Mark another tight squeeze from behind, and a kiss on the cheek. In a barley audible voice, she whispered "I love you. . . Don't tell anyone I said that" and ran out of the room. 

When Vogel walked in, he wondered why Mark had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. 

****

Mark woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. It was dark and he couldn't see anything, but the hard mattress below him was all too familiar. No no no NO! He thought. I'm still on Mars! It was all a stupid fucking dream. His heart sank to his stomach. Mark shakily got up and stumbled around in the darkness. The crew never saved me. . . I never kissed Beck. . . Beth never said she- BAM! He walked into a wall. Wait - there isn't a wall in the hab. . . 

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was just a nightmare. Everything was true and he was going home. I was left alone to die on Mars. No way in hell am I sleeping alone now, Mark thought as he pushed open the door to another cabin. He wasn't sure whose it was, but he didn't care. 

Beck and Johanssen groggily untangled themselves from each other, slowly waking up from the sudden noise. What? Oh. OH. 

"Sorry. . . I - uh wasn't aware that you two -uh -" mumbled Mark. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt heart broken. He should have expected this. 

Beck looked at Beth, who in turn nodded at him. "It's okay. Nightmare?" Asked Beck sleepily. 

"Yeah."

"It's to be expected," Beth said as she three pillows and blankets on the floor. "C'mon. We'll have more room on the floor." 

That was how Martinez found the three of them curled up together when he went to go wake everyone up. Beck spooning Mark, who was spooning Beth, making a Mark Sandwich. "I ship it," Martinez whispered as he quietly left the cabin, making sure not to wake them.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this the cutest ship ever? Tell me what you guys think, and if you have a requests for later chapters!


End file.
